bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Metru Nui
The Battle for Metru Nui was the final battle of the mission to save the Matoran and was depicted in BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows. Prelude Vakama, turned evil by Roodaka, kidnapped the Rahaga, except for Norik, and went to the Coliseum to wait for the arrival of the Toa Hordika. The Toa, however, had no intention to save the Rahaga - yet. They went through a treacherous journey to Ko-Metru where they found Keetongu, the legendary Rahi. Now ready, they went back to the great structure. The Battle Begins The arena was empty, and Vakama, Sidorak, and Roodaka were up on Dume's old balcony, overlooking the scene. Suddenly, the Toa Hordika burst in, Rhotuka blazing. Vakama told them to pledge their allegiance to it (him) and to Sidorak. when they refused, Roodaka unleashed the Visorak. From the beginning, all hope seemed lost. The Toa fought against one Visorak after the other. It would be impossible to decimate them all, though many did die during the battle. Whilst Nokama, Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua held the Visorak off, Matau sprang into action, infilrating the Coliseum to try and save Vakama. Meanwhile, Sidorak and Roodaka were on the balcony, overlooking the pointless battle, when they heard a noise like a thump. The two looked down, and there was a yellow-colored creature climbing up the side of the building. Not having any idea what is was, Sidorak opened fire with his claw. After Sidorak missed two times, Roodaka hit the beast in a single blast. The being fell to the ground, causing a huge crash which wiped out many Visorak immediatly. The Redemption of Vakama Matau had gotten to the inner chambers of the Coliseum. At first he thought he was alone, but then Vakama jumped out and the two engaged in a spiritual battle of the wills. Matau begged Vakama to join their side again. But Vakama refused, saying that now he knew that he was powerful and everyone else was weak. Only when Matau, hanging perilously over the edge, reminded Vakama of the Matoran did he see what the right thing was. In a final test of his goodness, Matau let himself go, and started to fall to his death. Vakama, now knowing the right path, grabbed the Toa of Air and descended onto the battlefield below. Whilst Matau and Vakama were conversing, Norik had gone to another room to rescue the Rahaga. After doing to without incident, the ex-Toa Hagah flew down and swiftly engaged in combat with the others. Makuta is Freed Of course, Roodaka knew the battle would work perfectly with her plan to free her true love, Teridax. She urged Sidorak to go finish off Keetongu. He reluctantly agreed, and the two went down to destroy the beast. Once they reached the arena, the two Visorak leaders went up to the Rahi. Sidorak told Roodaka she could take the final blow, but Roodaka shook her head and left Sidorak alone with the great beast. Sidorak became frightened and turned to face the one-eyed monster. By then it was too late to save himself - he was crushed by the Rahi's gargantuan fists. Roodaka's plan was almost complete. The Toa were still fighting, as an endless number of Visorak came from the Metru outside the arena to join the fight. Most of them were tired by now from all the blasting and the physical maneuvering. Luckily, they didn't wait long. A blast came from another end of the arena, parting the Visorak and allowing a Kahgarak, with Roodaka riding on it, to come through. Roodaka counted the Toa, and knew that one was missing. Suddenly, Vakama came out of nowhere and tossed Matau onto the floor, saying he was all hers. Of course, they never planned to give their elemental abilites to the Oohnorak fiend. Instead, they all fired their Rhotuka at her, despite Norik shouting at them to stop. The power in the spinners broke Roodaka's Heart Stone, releasing Makuta from his protodermis seal. It appeared that Roodaka died as Makuta's power swallowed her whole, but she was just teleported to safety. Aftermath The Visorak hordes, however, were eager to avenge the death of their leader. Vakama, however, who had been given control over the lot of them, ordered them to be free. They still roam the wilds of Metru Nui, although they pose no more threat to the Matoran. With Roodaka destroyed and the city in their hands, the Toa retrieved all the Matoran from the depths of the Coliseum and left for Mata Nui. Meanwhile, the Rahaga and Keetongu stayed behind to rebuild the city for when the Toa returned. Category:Battles Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Category:Events